A significant number of document production environments currently process incoming print jobs on pre-printed forms. For example, a print shop that processes bank statements from Bank A may generate the statements on forms that include pre-printed information such as the Bank A logo or the like.
Print shops that process jobs for which demand varies can incur high storage expenses because such print shops can store inventory for jobs that are inconsistently received. Because the demand for certain print jobs can fluctuate, a print shop must hold a certain level of inventory in order to process the jobs that are received.
To reduce such storage expenses, many print shops are currently considering transitioning from the use of pre-printed forms to a dynamic processing system which allows the printing of both the conditional content, such as bank statements, credit card statements and the like, as well as the base content, such as logos, addresses and the like simultaneously on a common substrate, such as plain white paper.